Say
by G.INK
Summary: Kitty n'a jamais vraiment su ce qui était le mieux pour elle. /Karley./OS


Kitty est jolie, blonde, intéressante, drôle, sarcastique, douée, intelligente.

Elle sait que conquérir McKinley High School sera facile. Elle écrasera les autres de sa splendeur. Elle sera cheerleader. Elle montrera ses jolies jambes, sa jupe à froufrou fera virevolter la tête des garçons, elle sera au sommet de la pyramide, et elle s'efforcera de pousser de tout son poids sur les épaules de la fille en dessous.

La première journée a été facile.

Elle a signé pour les auditions de cheerleading. Elle a dragué un type. Deux types, en fait.

Ca commence bien.

* * *

Kitty est avec Jake. Il est canon, elle est canon. Elle l'a regardé dans les yeux, elle lui a dit tous ces trucs qui faisaient, sans surprises, tomber les garçons à ses pieds.

Des gars se moquaient de la grosse femme de la cantine. Kitty a eu un peu pitié d'elle. C'est juste une grosse femme qui fait son putain de boulot. Et puis les garçons l'ont regardée, alors elle a ri. Un rire un peu rauque, mais qui sonnait très juste, et alors là la femme l'a regardée dans les yeux, elle attendait quoi, elle attendait quoi? Les garçons la regardaient toujours alors Kitty l'a dit à haute voix, en pointant l'élastique que la femme de la cantine avait sur les cheveux:

_"Je vois que les chasseurs n'ont pas trouvé de filets à votre taille, félicitation, Moby Dick_".

Ils ont tous ri. Et la femme de la cantine a eu l'air vraiment triste. Kitty avait espéré qu'elle ait juste l'air blasée. Ou que les paroles d'une fille de seize ans ne l'heurtent pas. La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait juste l'air vraiment triste. Alors Kitty a ri plus fort.

La femme de la cantine l'a quand même servie. Et en souriant.

* * *

Kitty était avec Jake et cette autre fille. Elle est brune et elle s'appelle Marley Rose.

Marley Rose chantait doucement. Kitty ne connaissait pas la chanson. C'était joli.

C'était très joli.

Kitty s'est moquée d'elle.

* * *

Kitty a mal au crâne.

Cet après-midi, elle a couché avec Jake. C'était la première fois. Elle ne lui a pas dit, il ne s'en est peut-être pas rendu compte. Elle l'espère. Il lui a fait mal. Il l'a juste baisée. C'était le contrat. Il n'a pas pris le temps de l'embrasser, ou de lui laisser un message, ou de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Alors elle a juste allumé une cigarette et elle a regardé dehors, par la fenêtre. Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir et Kitty fumait sa cigarette, les genoux collés contre sa poitrine, en dodelinant doucement de sa tête. Elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte, mais elle a commencé à chanter la mélodie de Marley Rose.

Elle se sent vide.

* * *

Jake passe du temps avec Marley.

Il a même l'air un peu amoureux d'elle. Kitty évite de penser à ça. Elle est blonde et jolie. Il couche avec elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la lâcherait?

Elle le suit au Glee Club, un espèce de groupes de nazes rétrogrades qui chantent de la pop en imitant la crise d'épilepsie.

Ils font _Grease_.

Marley a le rôle principal. Elle est très moche et ces vêtements moulants ne lui iront jamais.

* * *

Kitty sait très bien que Marley Rose n'est pas très moche. Marley Rose est longiligne, et elle a de longs cheveux bruns, et cette manière étrangement adorable de croiser les bras et de pencher la tête. Marley est plus jolie que Kitty. Et Jake en a l'air amoureux. Il a arrêté de coucher avec Kitty.

Kitty a retouché la robe de Marley. Elle l'a recousue pour qu'elle soit bien plus étroite. Elle veut faire croire à Marley qu'elle est grosse. Elle ne veut pas tout donner à Marley, elle ne veut pas que la brune lui vole tout. Elle ne veut pas que la brune lui prenne sa beauté, et sa popularité, et son talent.

Jake n'est pas venu cet après-midi non plus. Allongée sur son lit, Kitty regarde le plafond.

Elle cherche un mot qui pourrait dire ce qu'elle ressent, et qu'elle écrirait en grosses lettres capitales sur tous les murs qu'elle croiserait.

* * *

Elle a créé un club contre une apocalypse à laquelle elle ne croit pas. Elle aime juste terrifier les gens.

Des anciennes sont venues au lycée. Kitty a vu Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray est blonde et jolie. Peut-être un peu trop jolie. _Définitivement beaucoup trop jolie. _

Elle est à Yale. Kitty n'est pas certaine de pouvoir rentrer à Yale.

Kitty n'est plus vraiment certaine de quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Marley Rose se fait vomir tous les jours parce que Kitty a réussi à la persuader qu'elle était grosse.

La grosse femme de la cantine est la mère de Marley. Jake a arrêté de se moquer d'elle. Kitty ne se moque d'elle que quand on la regarde. Sinon, elle passe devant elle en baissant la tête. Elle a honte.

Kitty se fait vomir tous les jours aussi. Elle ne dort plus beaucoup.

Elle regarde Marley, et elle se demande comment Marley peut seulement croire qu'elle n'est pas jolie. Comment Marley peut se faire du mal.

Elle a envie de la protéger. Elle n'est plus sûre de rien.

Elle a trouvé le mot qui décrivait ce qu'elle ressentait, et c'est VIDE.

Alors, au marqueur, elle l'a écrit sur son bras, avant de mettre sa veste rouge de cheerleader.

* * *

Jake a rompu avec Kitty pour Marley Rose. Marley a l'air très heureuse avec Jake à son bras, et elle porte la veste en cuir qui était d'habitude posée sur les épaules de Kitty.

Kitty fume beaucoup plus. Les entraînements des Cheerios l'épuisent. Elle s'endort un peu, pendant les cours.

Elle a contemplé le mot VIDE pendant des jours, et, quand il a disparu, elle l'a repassé avec une lame de rasoir.

* * *

Au bal de Sadie Hawkins, où Jake est allé avec Marley, Kitty a rencontré Puckerman. C'est le frère de Jake, mais il est plus beau, et plus intelligent. Ils ont un peu parlé. Ils ont dansé. Ensuite, Puck l'a amené dans un bar, ils ont bu, et ils ont couché ensemble. Ils sont restés en contact-parce que Puck est un gars cool, et qu'il a toujours des cigarettes à donner à Kitty.

Kitty n'arrive pas à sortir de son esprit l'image de Marley dans les bras de Jake. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi quelque chose la dérange dans cette image-elle n'a jamais vraiment apprécié Jake.

* * *

Puck la regardait se rhabiller quand il a dit ça:

"_J'ai vu ton bras, Kitty, et je sais ce que ça veut dire. Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un. Elle est belle, et intelligente, et blonde, et populaire. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il se passait quand ça se passait. Parce que Quinn était une fille qui ne parlait à personne. C'est la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, et pourtant qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être conne. Elle gardait tous ces trucs pour elle. Et on ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pouvait penser, parce que quand on lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, elle prenait ses faux-airs de pétasses et elle nous envoyait chier. Mais je pense qu'en fait, quelque chose a vraiment merdé dans sa tête, comme un court-circuit ou quoi. Et elle était triste, et elle était seule. Personne ne devrait être triste et seul.00 Et elle avait exactement le même regard que toi, là, maintenant."_

Kitty était seulement vêtue d'un jean et de son soutien-gorge à poids. Et elle ressentait quelque chose, comme une sorte de pincement dans la poitrine, mais ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Puck s'était approché et il l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Ou bien c'était elle. Elle ne savait pas. Et il avait continué à parler, alors que Kitty ne pouvait juste rien répondre à ça.

_-J'ai merdé avec elle, et je suis en train de merder avec toi. Et je n'ai plus envie d'être ce pauvre type. On va arrêter ça, d'accord? _

Kitty a serré Puck plus fort, et elle a planté ses ongles dans son dos nu, et Puck l'a serrée encore plus fort.

-_Tu sais, K. Je suis amoureux d'elle, je le serai toujours. Et je pourrai tomber amoureux de toi._

Kitty a pleuré, mais Puck n'a rien dit.

Ils ne couchaient plus ensemble. Ils traînaient en ville, et fumaient des cigarettes, et parlaient un peu.

Puck souriait parce que Kitty parlait très souvent de Marley Rose.

Il disait en rigolant que ça lui rappelait Quinn et Rachel, et Kitty ne comprenait pas.

* * *

Des coups de feu au lycée.

Kitty pleure. Elle se sent minuscule.

Elle est terrifiée. Elle est paralysée.

Elle regarde Marley. Et Jake qui la serre contre elle. Marley essaie d'appeler sa mère, et sa mère, la grosse femme de la cantine, ne répond pas.

"_Ta mère va aller bien. Tout le monde l'aime._"

Kitty n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle dit, mais tout ce qu'elle dit lui échappe et elle ne peut pas retenir un seul mot. Elle ne voit pas comment elle ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un qui lui sert tous les midis la même purée infecte avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, malgré la manière dont Kitty peut être une pétasse, parfois.

Elle s'approche de Marley.

"_J'ai trafiqué les costumes de Grease pour que tu penses que tu étais grosse. Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée_"

Elle sent les mains de Marley autour de son visage, sa tête dans son cou, et elle la serre, très fort, très fort.

Kitty a très peur, et elle pleure. Elle a enregistré un message pour ses parents, et un autre pour Puckerman.

Elle essaie de se concentrer sur l'odeur de Marley Rose. C'est idiot, mais elle a moins peur.

* * *

Personne n'a été blessé. Kitty a appelé Puck et ses parents, juste après l'accident.

Depuis, elle et Marley passent beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Marley lui a dit le titre de la chanson qu'elle chantonne tout le temps.

Kitty lui a donné des cigarettes, mais Marley a dit que ça ne sentait pas très bon, alors Kitty les a jetées.

Kitty a dit à Marley qu'elle était jolie, et Marley a arrêté de se faire vomir.

L'autre jour, Marley a largué Jake.

Kitty commence à comprendre les blagues de Puckerman.

* * *

L'année touche à sa fin. Kitty a eu des A dans toutes les matières, l'an prochain, elle sera capitaine des Cheerios. Elle est devenue amie avec Brittany, Blaine, Sam, Artie, Tina, et ils vont être diplômés. Elle est un peu triste.

Puck a été admis à l'université, avec son ami Finn. Il l'appelle toutes les semaines, et il lui demande si ça tout va bien, et il lui raconte les soirées de l'université, les filles avec qui il couche, le travail à faire, tous ces trucs banals qui dans sa bouche paraissent très drôles et très intéressants.

Il paraît que Quinn a réussi sa première année à Yale.

Le dernier jour de classe, lorsqu'elle a rendu les livres, et son uniforme de cheerleader, Kitty a embrassé Marley.

* * *

_Je tenais à vous dire que j'étais désolée pour toutes les vannes cruelles et idiotes que je vous ai adressées au cours de l'année. Je voudrais aussi vous remercier de ne pas m'avoir collé la râclée que je méritais. Je vous remercie pour votre sourire. Il est toujours très lumineux. _

Kitty a collé ce post-it contre le micro-onde de la cantine.

* * *

"A quoi tu penses?

Kitty regarde Marley. Elle se tourne vers elle, reposant sur son coude. Puis elle se penche et plante un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Tout son visage picote quand il touche celui de Marley Rose.

-A rien, elle dit. Je me sens bien."

Elle a montré à Marley les cicatrices blanches qui forment le mot VIDE sur son bras gauche. Marley l'a embrassée un peu plus fort.

* * *

Kitty est toujours jolie, blonde, mince, intéressante, drôle, sarcastique, douée, intelligente.

Et cette fois, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

* * *

**Voilà. Un petit OS sur le personnage de Kitty que j'ai écrit un peu trop vite (donc il y a sûrement des fautes) après l'épisode Shooting Star, où, pour moi, le Karley a véritablement pointé son nez. **

**Les répétitions des noms et le style général est voulu. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! **


End file.
